Seconds
by Superville1
Summary: Elena. That's all Damon wants right? Well Caroline finally accepted that, and left to live a normal life with Tyler. Moving on from Damon. What happens when Caroline's forced to come back to Mystic Falls after Tylers death? What if Care had a daughter; Chloe Lockwood? What if Chloe starts to meddle and makes her mother and Damon fall in love again? A/U Parings: D/C, S/E, J/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters! But, if I did, I would sooooo put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER! ;)**_  
_

**A/N: I know I've been gone for a while. I kind of had an accident with a long board... got injured... so i wasn't able to write in a while... but I'm hear now! And I'm feeling better. and writing stories! So I'm here to post, yet another... new story! :)**

**Heads up: **

**1- This story may seem kind of confusing at first... but more will be explained as time goes by! **

**2- Everything and anything about this story is all HUMAN! no paranormal/supernatural going on. Meaning all characters are human! **

**3- Enjoy! ;) and review! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

_Mystic Falls._

Caroline sighed as she passed by the welcoming sign. Caroline couldn't help but allow all memories to flow through her body, all memories that she didn't want to remember. Memories that made her mind explode, her heart ache, her anger boil. Memories of _him _and _her_. Memories of _him _kissing _her_. Memories of tears escaping Caroline's eyes, because of _him_ kissing _her_. Memories of her heart break…

"_D-Damon, he… he…" Caroline was unable to finish her sentence as she cried into a broad chest. The one person who was always there for her, always soothing her to comfort._

"_It's going to be alright Caroline…" Tyler whispered into Caroline's ear softly, rubbing her back for comfort as he held her in his arms._

_Caroline nodded her head in disagreement against his chest, "No… n-nothing will ever be okay…"_

But, Caroline was wrong. Everything was alright. She was better. Her heart was better. _He _didn't matter anymore. Tyler had fixed her. Tyler had healed her. Tyler had loved her. And Caroline was glad about that. She was happy that she had moved on. Forgotten about all betrayal…

_Caroline watched, wide eyed, tears streaming down her face, as she tried not to believe it. His lips, on hers. Elena Gilbert. Damon Salvatore. _

Caroline smiled painfully. She was so gullible back then. Damon could never love her. Even being with her, being her boyfriend, her love. He still loved Elena, and only Elena. He didn't even notice how much hurt that had caused for Caroline. Well, how could he? Caroline never gave him a chance… she ran…ran from Mystic Falls… ran with Tyler. And you know what? She turned out okay. She was happy. She was happy until Tyler left her world… left… leaving Caroline and their unborn child behind. And yet, Caroline was fine. Because she had promised him that she would move on. That she would be happy. That she would not cry. And that's a promise she will always cherish… it was his last promise made…

_Tears streamed down her face, "No… no… you c-can't leave me… not like this…"_

_Tyler looked up at Caroline, forcing a smile on his face, as a pained chuckle escaped his lips, "He- Hey… I'm not going anywhere… I'll always be with you and our child…"_

_Caroline's eyes shut closed as Tyler hands placed on Caroline's swollen stomach, "I love you…"_

_Caroline sighed, tears continuing to run down her cheeks, "I-I love you too…"_

_Tyler grunted in pain, causing Caroline's eyes to widen, he smiled once again, trying to show Caroline that he was alright. Obviously not working._

"_Caroline… just promise me you won't hold this over for the rest of your life…"_

_Caroline's brows furrowed, "W-What?"_

"_Promise me you will be happy… at least for our future child… promise me…"_

_Caroline hesitated before replying, more tears running down her cheeks, "Tyler-"_

_Tyler cut her off, by grunting once again, "P-Promise me, Care…"_

_Caroline glanced Tyler's direction, before nodding, "I-I promise…"_

_Tyler smiled. They kissed. The End._

It was the end. The end of Caroline's heart beating all over again. First Damon. Then Tyler. She lost both. But, she had to recover, she had to recover for her daughter. Tyler and her daughter. _Their_ daughter.

Caroline's eyes drifted from the familiar road and to the teenage girl that sat next to her. She smiled, "Excited?"

The teenage girl, Caroline's daughter, looked over at her mother, a grin spreading across her face, "Yeah! I can't wait to see where you and dad had grown up!"

Caroline chuckled, "Well, it's a pretty special day…"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Mom… please, the only thing special about my birthday is the annual letters from Dad…"

Caroline's eyes soften at the sudden whisper that ends with her daughters sentence. Chloe had always waited for her day just for the letter, a letter from her father. Caroline remembered sitting by Tyler's hospital bed as he had wrote all these letters for their unborn daughter… one for every birthday…

"_This is the most special one yet…" Tyler said smiling, as he licked the letter closed._

_Caroline looked up at Tyler, heart sinking, "W-What you write?"_

_Tyler grinned, "Sorry, only between Chloe and I…"_

_Caroline sighed, as she could feel the tears forming at her eyes, a hand rubbing her swollen stomach, "Tyler… why? Your going to be absolutely fine… why get prepared for loss?"_

_Tyler looked towards Care, "If I make it or not… at least I'll die knowing that my daughter has received all there is to know about me… and how much I love the both of you… and now she will receive all these letters on each of her birthday… almost as if I was with her all along… raising her…"_

_Caroline couldn't hold it any longer. She cried._

So Caroline did what she was asked. She gave Chloe a letter every birthday. And Chloe was happier than ever. She always felt connected to her father that way… by the letters that he had wrote for her before she had even entered the world… the letters that he had wrote when he had left the world…

And every birthday would be something different. Something about the past. High school years. More about Caroline's and Tyler's life together. About all of it. Today was her 16th birthday. Today she was excited. Not because she was finally sixteen, or that it was her dream to plan the best 'sweet sixteen'. It was more like one of the most important letters were going to be given to her today. A letter that her father had wrote for her.

Mom had always said that this letter was written by her father in secret. He neither let her mom know what it was about, or let her touch it… And Chloe desperately wanted to know what was so special about this one birthday letter… what did her father want to say?

Chloe looked over to Caroline, "So… about the letter…?"

Caroline grinned, "Don't worry sweetie… you'll get it as soon as you help me unpack…"

Chloe groaned, her hand going through her dirty blonde hair, her hazel eyes narrowing, "Alright, fine…"

Caroline smiled at her daughter.

* * *

Caroline smiled slightly as Liz opened the door, "Hi mom."

Liz smiled between the two girls, eyeing her daughter and her granddaughter, "Caroline… Chloe…"

They hugged.

* * *

Caroline walked into her room. Her old room. So many memories. Memories of her best friend. Bonnie. Caroline had never even told Bonnie about her leaving, many years ago. She hadn't even contacted her at all. Bonnie had tried many times. But Caroline, just didn't want to focus on Mystic Falls or her best friend… she tried to move on.

Memories of Tyler and herself…

Memories of Damon. The one who broke her. The one who hurt her. The one who she had loved.

She just hoped… now that she was in Mystic Falls… she didn't want to face anyone… Bonnie…

And she definitely didn't want to face Damon nor Elena… she didn't… she couldn't…

Caroline walked through her old room, sitting on the bed. Lost in thoughts.

* * *

Chloe ran into her new room, running towards the bed as she jumped on it, _Finally done unpacking! Well… kind of…_

Chloe could hear her mother and grandmother talking away in the kitchen. And she understood that, this was her mothers old house… where she had moved away from, and she couldn't blame her for wanting to catch up with her mother and her town. Chloe had met her grandmother a few times before. Chloe loved her grandmother. She really did. A nice feeling to know that Chloe's got one more person to call family…

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by her mother and grandmother entering the room. Her brows furrowed at the sudden smile that appeared on their faces. Her brows furrowed further at the sight of both woman having their hands behind their back.

Chloe smiled hugely as her grandmother pulled out a cake from behind her back and her mother pulled out a letter… _the _letter…

Chloe got up from the bed, hugging both Caroline and Liz, "I love you guys…"

Caroline smiled, along with Liz, "We love you too…"

Chloe went over to Liz, smiling at her before blowing out the cake that read 'Happy Sixteenth Birthday'. Cheering. Singing. Feeding. Finally, it was time for Chloe to read the letter.

Caroline kissed her daughter on the forehead, before following Liz out the door, leaving Chloe alone with the letter in her hand.

Chloe looked at the letter's covering for a while before sitting on her bed, huffing in a few breaths.

Chloe rolled her eyes at herself, _Come on Chloe… you can do this!_

Chloe ripped the opening of the letter hesitantly and slowly. Only to pull out a piece of paper. Unfolding the paper, Chloe sighed before reading the letter…

_Dear Chloe,_

_Your sixteen now! Happy birthday, Sweetheart! Wow! My little girls grown old, hasn't she? Well, you've probably moved back to Mystic Falls now, haven't you? Of course you have… Caroline had promised to go back… _

_Your mature now… which is why I'm going to tell you this…_

_Chloe… when your mother was younger, a lot had happened with her… she was hurt… she had got hurt by the love of her life…_

Chloe stopped reading for a second, her brows furrowing, _Love of her life?_

_She had loved him, truly loved him… and she still does… even if she doesn't admit it…_

_Yes, your mother has moved on… she loved me… I loved her… and always will…_

_But, I've always known that even though after leaving Mystic Falls, and trying to forget about him… she never really did… she loved him, and she still does…_

_Sweetie, I want you to help your mother…_

Chloe's confusion deepened, "Help, mom…?"

_Chloe. I want you to help your mother get her true love back._

Chloe's eyes widened, as she whispered her thought out loud, "W-What?"

_Chloe, that's my wish… seeing both of you happy… and I know Caroline's happiness lies with her love… Damon Salvatore…_

"Damon Salvatore," Chloe repeated, her expression blank.

_I want you to do this, for me… help fulfill my dreams…_

_It was my fault… I had taken Caroline away from something that could have been more… _

_Yes, she was hurt… but I'm sure Damon feels terrible about what happened… and I want you to bring two lovers back to one…_

_I want you to save both._

_I want you to bring two lost lovers together._

_Please._

_Bring Caroline's happiness back in her grasp._

_Please Chloe._

_My daughter._

Chloe's eyes softened, _I will Dad… I will… I will fulfill your dream…_

Chloe's brows furrowed slightly, as she talked to herself, whispering, "But, how will I find out it's _him_?

As if on command, the last bit of the letter had answered her question.

_And about identification…_

_Name- Damon Salvatore._

_Personality- …_

_He's a cocky and ignorant douche… but hopefully he's changed… a bit…_

Chloe laughed at that.

_Always afraid to show emotion… hides it under sarcasm… _

_Pretty easy to find in a small town… good luck Chloe…_

_And thank you…_

_-Tyler, a wishing father._

Chloe smiled slightly, "No… thank you, Dad…"

Now it was official. Chloe was on it. She was going to fulfil her father's orders, and wishes. She was going to make her mother happy. She was going to have her mother find her true love… Damon Salvatore…

* * *

**So... how'd you like it?**

**Intrigued?**

**Confused?-0- if you are confused... no worries... many chapters to go and everything will be explained... (flashbacks included)**

**So...? **

**Worth a review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_****Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor the characters (apart from Chloe and Dean). But, if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER! _

_A/N: Hey guys! YAY! I'm on a roll! The second story updated today! LOOL. Anyway, here's another chapter to Seconds, and I hope you all enjoy it! _

_PS. a few of you picked this up... yes. this story **is** based on a movie. LOOL. Anyway..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Chloe paced through her room, fighting with her thoughts. She was sure finding this… 'Damon Salvatore' may not be that difficult… but according to her father Damon had hurt her mother, and putting them back together was going to be a challenge for Chloe.

Chloe's arguing thoughts were broken at the sound of a knock at her door. Jumping slightly Chloe heard her mother from the other side of the room, "Chloe?"

Chloe's head whipped towards the letter that she still had in her hands, looking back at the door Chloe quickly put the letter back into the envelope, only to put it back into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Come on in Mom," Chloe stated, as she secured the letter in her jeans, eyes whipping towards the opening door, only to have Caroline walk through the door a little curious.

"Hey," Chloe said faintly, watching her mother eyeing her suspiciously.

Caroline's brows furrowed slightly, "Hey," Caroline chuckled slightly at the awkward teenager before her, "Are you alright Chlo?"

Chloe nodded, plastering a forced grin on her face, "Yeah, just finished reading Dad's letter…"

Caroline smiled warmly at her daughter as she walked towards the bed, "Oh and how was it?" Sitting on the bed, Caroline eyed her daughter who still stood before her, slightly nervous.

Chloe smiled, "It was great, I've learned a lot about Dad and his life through these letters."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah," not able to help herself, Caroline's curiosity kicked in, "What did this letter say?"

Chloe grinned slightly at her mother's curious tone of voice, "Oh nothing… same old stuff…"

Caroline rolled her eyes at her daughter's words, "Okay okay, I get it, father and daughter secrets…"

Chloe giggled slightly, before sitting next to her mother on the bed, hugging her, "I love you Mom."

Caroline smiled warmly at her daughter, as she squeezed her slightly in the hug, "I love you too."

The only way Chloe would be able to find this 'Salvatore' would be to find as many clues as possible, and the biggest clue was right in front of her. Her mother.

Pulling a part, Chloe jumped slightly on the bed in excitement, "So, when are we like going to explore what this little town has to offer?"

Caroline knew this was coming. But she didn't want it to happen so soon. Sure she had moved on, but, there were still feelings… there were still events and memories that were hard to forget.

"What do you want to see?"

Chloe shrugged, "I don't know… maybe your old high school… and that rusty bar and restaurant that you and Dad always used to go to—"

Caroline smiled softly at Chloe, "The Grill."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, whatever," Caroline rolled her eyes at her daughter only to have her continue, "Oh, and maybe we could visit one of your old friends… like Matt, Jeremy, oh, and Bonnie… Damon Salvatore…"

Caroline's eyes widened at the name that escaped Chloe's mouth, _how did she know about Damon?_

Damon. Now that was a name to remember. Caroline remembered all of it. The memories of laughter, fun, _love_. Well that was what she thought… Caroline knew that before her Damon had loved Elena… who knew that throughout all of dating her, he still had feelings for the brunette. Everything was cleared when she had caught them stuffing their tongues in each other's throats…

No. But that didn't matter anymore. Caroline wasn't going to allow her past to haunt her. It had been years since she saw them and she wasn't going to hurt over all of it now. She had promised Tyler that she would be happy, and that's what she was going to be. Happy. No more Damon, no more Elena. Nothing and no one was going to get under her skin now.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Groaning in frustration, his eyes opened slowly as one of his hands hit the alarm clock next to his bed. Rolling onto his back he glanced over at the other side of the bed to find it empty. Sighing, he got up from the bed, rubbing the back of his bare neck slowly. Walking into the bathroom down the hall of the old house, he groaned in frustration as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Not looking good this morning… huh," grabbing his tooth brush, he slowly brushed his teeth, sleep still taking over him as he almost fell a couple of times while brushing his teeth.

Rinsing his mouth he dropped his boxers off of him as he entered the shower, waking up instantly as the hot water touched his skin.

Turning the shower off a while later, he got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist as he picked out his clothing for the day. Pulling on a classic t-shirt, and jeans, he walked down the hall and down the stairs, slowly making his way to the kitchen.

Distracting him from finishing the rest of his breakfast, his phone rang. Sighing, he checked the caller ID, hoping it was _her_. But, no. It wasn't _her_.

"What do you want Matt?" his voice muttered through the phone.

Matt chuckled slightly into the phone, "Morning to you too."

He rolled his eyes as Matt continued, "I know that you were probably waiting for Elena to call, but it's time to let it go Damon."

Damon's eyes narrowed slightly, "What do you mean 'let it go'?"

Matt sighed on the other line, "What I mean is that, you two have been having an on and off relationship for many years, but I feel like this time Elena's serious."

Damon sighed, Matt was right, "Yeah, I don't think she's able to deal with me anymore either…"

Matt stayed silent for a moment, before speaking, "Well, could you blame her, you two have been dating for so long, and you still haven't found the courage to tie the knot."

Damon got up from his chair, as she picked up his dishes from the table and towards the kitchen sink, "I'm not ready for any of that yet… marriage, I mean…"

Damon could practically hear Matt rolling his eyes on the other line, "Your never ready are you."

Damon didn't want to stretch the conversation more than it already was. So like what he always did; he changed the subject, "So how's the Grill doing?"

Damon heard Matt sigh on the other end, a loud bang coming from the other end. Damon rolled his eyes, _Dean._

"Dean still doesn't know what he's doing… does he?" Damon asked, rolling his eyes at the continuous banging on the other line.

Matt chuckled slightly, "He's a sixteen year old trying to make it through his first job… give him a break…"

Damon grinned slightly, "Alright… I'm heading out now… I'll be there in a few…"

"Okay, see you in a few… _boss_," Matt said laughing slightly at the last word of his sentence.

Damon grin grew larger, "Yeah, you got that right, I'm the manager of the Grill now, so don't mess alright… I'll be there in a few…"

And with that Damon shut his phone, practically running out of the boarding house as he made his way towards the Grill.

* * *

How'd you like it?

I'm working on the next chapter, as I;ve got pretty much all of it planned out... but... I was wondering what you guys wanted to see first in this story...

**Damon&Caroline** meeting OR **Damon&Chloe** meeting?

It would be great if you all were to answer that in the review...

Anywhooooo, overall, how'd you like the second chapter to Seconds?

Was it good? Does it deserve a review? ;)

* * *

_"Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!"_

_- Caroline Forbes_


End file.
